The best wake up Or not
by LisaLisa87
Summary: In the middle of the night, Cavendish wakes Bartolomeo up in the best way possible. Or that's what Bartolomeo thought. (This fic takes place immediatelly after the fic "A pending matter to solve")


**This one-shot cames from an email I received and that said that:** ** _I thought it would be kinda funny if Hakuba would appear while they having Sex again_** **:P**

* * *

Bartolomeo woke up in the middle of the night feeling a strange hot and damp feeling in his lower half.

Still in a sleepy daze, Bartolomeo forced himself to slowly open his eyes. The darkness of the room welcomed him so he reached with his arm to turn the night-light on. However, at that moment the pressure around Bartolomeo's member increased together with the wet sensation, causing the pirate to groan while stopping the movement of his arm midway.

Already fully awake Bartolomeo could distinguish a familiar naked and lean figure settled between his legs and he finally understood what was happening. Cavendish was giving him a blowjob, a hell of a blowjob, that kind of blowjob that made your legs tremble and you toes curl in the mattress.

And since he was feeling so good, Bartolomeo decided that all the questions that were rounding his head about why Cavendish was doing that in the middle of the night could wait. For now, Bartolomeo contented himself with slowly rocking his hips against Cavendish's hot mouth while enjoying the way the blonde's pirate tongue pressed against his member in his most sensitive spots.

 _Damn_ , Bartolomeo thought while groaning appreciatively when Cavendish began to suck at his member as his life depended on it. He thought that after how wild had been their previous round Cavendish had had more than enough, indeed Bartolomeo's ass was still a little sore, but it seemed that Bartolomeo had underestimated Cavendish's libido.

But hey, definitely he wasn't going to complain because damn if Cavendish wasn't being eager while bobbing his head up and down his now fully erected member. The previous two times that Cavendish had given him oral he had been rather calmer about it, but Bartolomeo certainly didn't mind the change.

"Cavendish…", Bartolomeo warned after some moments, "…Cavendish, I'm going to…"

Fast as lighting, Cavendish stopped working on his member. Bartolomeo thought that that meant that Cavendish didn't want him to finish in his mouth so Bartolomeo disposed himself to finish on his own. However, before he could do anything Cavendish surprised him straddling his lap and grabbing his member again.

Bartolomeo froze when realizing what Cavendish was going to do.

"W-Wait! Shouldn't I prepare you befor- _ngh_!"

Bartolomeo groaned in deep pleasure against his will when Cavendish's too tight entrance began to slowly swallow his member. Bartolomeo's hands locked in Cavendish's hips while the pirate went down until he was buried to the hilt, and when almost immediately Cavendish began to ride him as if there was no tomorrow Bartolomeo couldn't do much more besides thrusting up with vigor, trying to match the other pirate's pace.

"Shit…", Bartolomeo growled, flexing his legs to be able to pound up into Cavendish's heat faster, "holly shit, yeah…"

However, even if during the first seconds Bartolomeo felt as if he was in heaven, it didn't pass much time until he felt that something wasn't quite right. Cavendish wasn't moaning as much as he used to. He hadn't even tried to kiss him even once, thing that, even if Bartolomeo was never going to admit aloud, was something that he enjoyed quite a lot while having sex with Cavendish. And due to his frantic movements, Cavendish's blond hair was covering most part of his face and that mixed with the darkness of the room didn't allow Bartolomeo to see Cavendish's expression at all.

"C-Cavendish...", shit, talking while having Cavendish going wild over him like that was a challenge, "Cavendish, are you alright?"

Bartolomeo tried to slow Cavendish's down but it was a useless. The pirate kept moving up and down as if he was kind of possessed…

Bartolomeo froze for second time that night, a cold sweat invading his body.

No.

No no no no, it couldn't be that…

Rapidly, Bartolomeo turned the night-light on.

And then, his heart literally stopped.

"HAKUBA?!", Bartolomeo shouted in horror, seeing the grinning mask of the demon looking at him from above, "W-W-W-WHAT THE HELL?!"

The demon had the nerve to click his tongue.

"Don't be so noisy, human. You will wake up all the guests of the inn"

"Fuck the guests!", Bartolomeo snapped, about to have a panic attack. Indeed, he was already having it, "what the fuck do you think you are doing?!"

"I was just curious to know if having sex with you was such a big deal", Hakuba simply commented with calm, "after all, during the three weeks that you've been apart Cavendish have dreamt several times about you and him getting intimate, so I just wanted to verify if you were as good as he thought"

"Oh, and what do you think? Am I good enough?", Bartolomeo snapped with sarcasm.

"Yes, I have to admit that your member feels quite good inside and your rhythm is pretty good though quite rough and…"

"I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO ANSWER ME!"

"Then you shouldn't have asked"

Bartolomeo covered his face with his hands while growling in mortification. Damn, he surely was an idiot. He should have deduced from the start that there was something wrong with the way Cavendish was acting, but he was half-asleep and was feeling so good that he had discovered it too late! Damn it, Cavendish would surely kill him if he discovered that he had done _that_ with Hakuba.

"Okay, then now that you have verified it can you disappear already and get out of me, please?", Bartolomeo almost begged when realizing that indeed he was still inside of Hakuba.

Even if Hakuba never stopped grinning, this time Bartolomeo would swear that the demon's smirk accentuated.

"Very well. I will do it in that order"

Bartolomeo realized too late what Hakuba was meaning.

"WAIT! Get out of me first! Get out of me fi-"

But Hakuba didn't listen to him, and even if normally when Hakuba disappeared Cavendish reappeared being completely asleep, this time when Cavendish came back he was awake and confused as hell. Damn demon, that was surely his doing!

"What the…?", Cavendish's eyes opened wide when realizing the position he and Bartolomeo were in, although his stupor immediately turn into anger, "Bartolomeo, what the hell are you doing?!"

"Okay, okay, I can explain this!"

"Oh, really?", Cavendish crossed his arms in front of his chest, the angry stance losing a little of effect because his face was flushed because of the previous intercourse and his hair was a mess that was crying: ' _I was being fucked just a moment ago_ ', "well, from my point of view it's evident what's happened: since I've been the one in charge tonight, you haven't had enough and wanted to have a second round!"

"What?!", Bartolomeo exclaimed offended, "what the hell, Cabbage?! I already told you that I would never take advantage of you when you're sleeping!"

"Well, you did it when I was drunk so doing it while being sleeping is not that different!"

" _I didn't_! At that time you were the one who began, I-I just didn't stop you in time!"

"That counts as taking advantage!"

"ARGH, anyway, that's not the point! The thing is that right now I haven't done anything!"

"Then why the hell I am riding you right now?!"

"Because Hakuba has possessed you to have sex with me!"

Cavendish's eyes opened wide in stupor.

"What?"

"Yes, it seems that he was curious about how having sex with me would feel after you were having wet dreams about me…by the way, is that true?"

"O-Of course it isn't, you dumbass!", Canvendish blushed furiously when seeing Bartolomeo smirk, "m-maybe I dreamt about you a couple of times but…but that's not the point now! The point is...", Bartolomeo's smirk disappeared when Cavendish looked at him with a mix of anger and disappointment in his eyes, "…that you had sex with Hakuba. And even if Hakuba uses my body he isn't me, you know? So this counts as if you had cheated on me and…"

Bartolomeo forced Cavendish head down and kissed him, making the blonde pirate's stomach tighten because instead of the violent kisses that Bartolomeo used to give him, this one was rather gentle though intense, very similar to the first kiss they shared.

"Cavendish, I thought it was you", Bartolomeo's serious tone made Cavendish's anger vanish as fast as it had come, "if I knew it was Hakuba I would have _never_ slept with him. And sorry, I know that I should have realized it before, but it was dark and it honestly didn't occur to me that a bloody demon wanted to test my bed skills"

Cavendish chuckled when hearing Bartolomeo's last sentence and relaxed again completely.

"And what? Did you meet his expectations?", he teased, causing Bartolomeo to roll his eyes.

"Yes, apparently"

Cavendish hummed to himself before approaching his mouth to Bartolomeo's ear.

"And who do you think it's better in bed? Hakuba?", Bartolomeo shivered when Cavendish grabbed his earlobe between his teeth, "or me?"

Bartolomeo grabbed Cavendish's ass possessively when Cavendish began to lick the shell of his ear.

Obviously, both of them knew perfectly what the answer to that stupid question was, but it wouldn't be funny to answer directly.

"Well…", Bartolomeo began with a teasing tone, "…to be fair you should ride me as well, so I can compare you"

Bartolomeo honestly expected a deserved hit, but to his surprise Cavendish hummed again and kissed him so passionately that Bartolomeo felt his member twitch inside Cavendish, the action causing the blonde pirate to moan appreciatively during the kiss as well.

"In that case…", Bartolomeo licked his own lips with lust when Cavendish incorporated with fluency and settled his hands over his tattooed chest as a support, while smirking down at him playfully, "…let's decide it right now"

Bartolomeo's eyes shut closed in pleasure when Cavendish resumed his movements up and down. Bartolomeo groaned when his member was deliciously stretched between Cavendish's inner walls, and when looking at the blonde pirate he couldn't help to smirk too when seeing the way Cavendish had begun to moan shamelessly with every buck of his hips. Yes. That's how Cavendish had to sound.

"Maybe it takes me more than one round to decide", Bartolomeo said jokingly, thrusting up roughly and making Cavendish arch his body backwards while moaning unabashedly when his prostrate was assaulted.

"You have all the night to find your answer", Cavendish answered in the same joking tone, leaning down to kiss a smirking Bartolomeo hard and deep, the way both of them liked.

* * *

 **Hope you have liked it ^^ Comments are always appreciated~**


End file.
